Promised
by TsifiraSkye427
Summary: Sakura Mikan is a lonely high school student with a boyfriend. To be precise, a playboy boyfriend. Her heart is broken when she sees him cheating on her. Who knew someone just like him was the one to comfort her? I love writing these hurt/comfort and romance stories! Although not my best work-just something typed up early in the morning. I don't own Gakuen Alice.
1. We Are So Over

I loved her, I truly did. But how could I admit that to her? She had already fallen for another man. Ever since the promise we made to each other six years ago, I waited for her to return-and fall in love with me again. And yet she had her first real kiss with _him._ So why couldn't I wave this stupid love away?

An alarm rang out a cacophonous sound. Mikan awoke, yawning and whacking the alarm clock to turn it off. Her hair was in a tousled mess, like usual. Another long, dull torture method used on sixteen-year-olds: high school.

Mikan washed her face and brushed her teeth. She combed through her long, slightly wavy hair and grabbed one long lock on each side of her face. Then she brought them to the back of her head and tied them up. Mikan changed her clothes, grabbed her backpack, raced to the dining room, grabbed a piece of toast, and bolted out the house. "See you later, Jii-chan!"

On the bus to Alice High School (mind you, readers, this is not Alice Academy. I just couldn't think of a name for the school.) Mikan gazed out the window. She couldn't wait for class to be over already so she and Ruka-pyon could meet up. It was kind of sad, she contemplated, that she had a popular boyfriend but no friends at Alice High. Mikan was terribly alone. It sucked a lot, but somehow Ruka took a liking into her and kept her company. For her, it was hard to imagine how Ruka could've stayed tied down to one unattractive, unappealing girl. She laughed when she thought about that.

They reached Alice High. Mikan walked out and headed to her first class: science. As usual, Natsume the Womanizer was fooling off in the back. Jeez. It was especially distracting today, but the teachers had to ignore him and grit their teeth through the lessons. Why? Hyuuga's rich, spoiled family funded the school and Natsume was forced to attend. Not that his parents cared if he learned anything anyway.

Again, as usual, all the girls were mooning over him and Ruka, who sat in the other corner. Together Natsume and Ruka were infamously known as the "Playboy Pair." Everyone was shocked that Ruka got a girlfriend, especially such a loser. Not that anyone accepted Mikan, so usually she walked the halls alone from class to class.

Mikan went to her other classes, where Natsume and Ruka were-thankfully-not. At least she could sit through her periods without having to hear things like, "Natsume, you're so handsome!" or "Take these chocolates, Ruka!" Yes, girls still kept flocking around her boyfriend whether she liked it or not.

Finally, it came time for lunch. In the center of Alice High was a small courtyard with a sakura tree, which was now in full bloom. She never ate the toxic meals they served, and she never had anyone to sit with, anyway. Instead, she always took a nap under the shade of the tree, in the soft, lush grass. Mikan placed her head down, covered her eyes with a book, and slept.

Mikan woke to a flower petal landing on her cheek. Someone said, "So you finally woke up."

She turned her head up and saw the Womanizer dangling above her head on a branch.

"AAH! What the heck are you doing here?"

"I came to give you a warning."

"You shouldn't waste your time on a cow like me. Where are your little lady friends?"

"Ruka's going to cheat on you."

"What?"

"I said he's going TO CHEAT ON YOU."

"Even with someone like me, I'm sure he wouldn't."

"Believe what you want, but I overheard his conversation with this random girl. They're going to go to Café Schelter together and ditch you. So don't blame me when you see them together. I gave you fair warning."

"Why are you doing this? I'm just a random girl who hangs out in the background."

"I dunno."

"Whatever. I'll prove that Ruka's still loyal to our relationship."

"Again, it's what you want to believe. See you, Sakura."

Natsume jumped out of the tree and walked away, his hands in his pockets.

_That was weird,_ Mikan thought. _Why would a playboy care enough to give me a "warning?"_ She sighed when Natsume was surrounded by his lovers. _He never changes._

The last bell rung. Mikan slowly paced down the path to the front of the school. From a distance, she saw Ruka…and another girl. She stopped in her tracks, watching them. Mikan reassured herself. Natsume had to be wrong, and Ruka would still love her. Then she saw a train of events unfold.

Ruka gave the girl a silver necklace, the exact same one that Mikan had always treasured.

He leaned in and kissed her.

Natsume was right.

Mikan's heart was shattered. All she could see was red. Her body moved on its own, and tears welled up. She walked up to Ruka and, wordlessly, slapped him on the face so hard he was slammed to the ground. Mikan had surprising strength when it came to breakups. She walked away, whispering four words. "We are so over."

"Mikan! It's not what it looks like!" he yelled.

"Yeah, right."

At home, Mikan ignored Jii-chan's call. "How was your day?"

She slammed the door to her bedroom and flew into a rage: burning her pictures with Ruka in her fireplace, trashing all the presents he had given her, and tearing her necklace off and throwing it into her trash bin. Mikan ruined her room and later sat on her bed, curled into a fetal position, crying. She sang a silly little song they made up a year ago.

_The wings on the bird go flap, flap, flap,_

_Flap, flap, flap_

_Flap, flap, flap_

_The wings on the bird go flap, flap, flap,_

_All day long _

Ruka was an animal-lover. A big-time animal lover. His room was filled with pictures of animals, animal pencils, animal eraser tops, an animal theme bed, animal clothing, an animal book bag, and basically anything remotely animal-related. Mikan loved that about him, his childish obsession with animals. Now she hated animals. Did that happen to all girls who were dumped? They hated what their ex-boyfriend loved?

Her thoughts were disturbed when the doorbell rang.


	2. A Fever, Flowers, and Hordes of Girls

Chapter 2-A Fever, Flowers, and Hordes of Girls

Sorry guys! I did this on the iPad. That's why the format of the paragraphs is so weird... T_T

Natsume waited outside the Sakura residence. That dimwit was probably sulking in her room. Sweat formed on his brow. Why was he suddenly so nervous? It was, well, something Natsume dreaded about himself. As a playboy, he'd surrounded himself with girls. None of them brought him real joy, comfort, or made his heart tremble.

Only one girl could do that.

And her name was

Sakura

Mikan.

"When is that stupid little girl gonna answer the door?!" he angrily muttered to himself. Natsume kicked down the rickety door and said, "I'll pay for your door!" Then he allowed himself inside.

The player easily found Mikan's room. First door on the right, he thought as he made a mental note.

As he quietly slid open the paper door, he straightened up the flowers he had bought for her. Orange Asiatic lilies were her favorites, he learned, after months of stalking her. Natsume showed his affection in an unusual way.

But it was all he could do because Natsume believed he didn't deserve her love. And Ruka betrayed that love. Mikan was all alone, again. She needed someone to comfort her.

"Here, Polka-dots." He tossed the bouquet next to her face, onto her bed. "You wouldn't let me in. Afraid I'd say, 'Told ya so?'"

"Why are you in here? I thought you were busy with your herd of admirers," Mikan muttered bitterly.

"I brought you lilies and this is how you thank me? What a waste of my time. And why is your room so jacked up?"

"I see. Just like Ruka. The playboy making fun of me, making me feel empty inside. Again." She pushed the flowers off her bed, into the trash can just next to it. "You don't have to 'waste any more time here.'"

Natsume face-palmed. What a mistake. "Hey, your face looks kind of feverish. Are you okay?" He reached out to feel her forehead, but to his surprise she slapped his hand.

"Get away from me, you filthy womanizer. I don't want Ruka's twin brother of lady-catching to even lay a finger on me. Never come to this house again. Neither of you show your faces to me. Tell that to my ex. With lots of hugs and kisses from...no one." Mikan coughed.

"But Mikan, you're-you need someone to take care of you! You're sick!"

"GO! Why do you even care about a random girl like me? We've both changed since middle school. We lead different lives. I forbid you from ever, ever, EVER even talking to me. It doesn't matter, anyway. Not like you'll pay attention to me once you surround yourself with girls again."

"If that's how you want, it fine." Natsume stormed out of Mikan's house.

Why? Why can I never admit my feelings? Why is she the one who brings me over the moon? Why does she make my heart skip a beat with one glance? Why did she have to love Ruka?

Mikan slipped under the covers. _I still have work today, _she reminded herself_. How else can I help Jii-chan? We really need that paycheck to cover our bills. But I don't feel so well_...

When night fell, Natsume took an evening stroll in the city. He walked until he reached a skyscraper-"Galaxy Gardens-Suites by Hyuuga Enterprises," it read on the brightly-lit sign. Natsume noticed one floor with all lights on. In a window, Mikan was there! On the third floor, he spotted her alone, sweeping and mopping, cleaning and whatnot. She looked extremely fatigued, until suddenly, she simply just shut down. Mikan collapsed in the room, falling unconscious.

Natsume bolted into the hotel, ignoring the pleas of the hotel guest service employees. He jammed his thumb on the 3rd Floor button. "Hurry up, you stupid elevator!" Mikan needed help, and she needed it now.

Finally, the elevator dinged and opened the doors. Natsume searched for the room until he found the cleaning lady's cart. "Mikan!"


End file.
